Yeasureyoubetcha
by RossRachelForever
Summary: When Sam get's hurt coming back from a mission, some things change, for the better. Its a Samjack. Please read and review.


Chapter one

A/N: Hey this is my new fic…Its my first Sam and Jack fic, so I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. Reviews mean a lot to me, so please review.  Ok, now on with the fic .

General Hammond was sitting in his office when he heard the sirens going off and the announcement of an unauthorized worm hole. He got up and went running down to the control room.

"We just got the code sir, it's SG1." The Technician said.

"Ok, open the Iris." Hammond said.

The Technician nodded and opened the Iris, and a few seconds later Teal'c and Daniel came threw the gate and ran down the ramp. It took a little bit longer for Jack and Sam to come threw.

Jack stepped threw the gate, "CLOSE THE DAMN IRIS! WE NEED A MEDICAL TEAM HERE!" He yelled.

Hammond looked down and saw that he was holding an unconscious Cater in his arms. He immediately called for a medical team.

Daniel walked over to jack, "What happened?" He asked.

"We were standing there about to go threw when we heard something that sounded like a Staff weapon. Before we could do anything it hit Carter, but instead of it being a staff weapon wound it was more like a big ass Zat hit." Jack said.

"Wow." Daniel said, "She just got a bad shock."

"Ya think?" Jack said just as Janet came threw with her team and a stretcher.

Daniel just rolled his eyes and watched as Janet helped Jack put Sam on the stretched and listened as he told her what happened. Janet winced at the thought and felt for a pulse.

"Well she has a faint pulse, and is barely breathing. Let's get her down to the infirmary." She said.

They left the gate room and headed down to the infirmary with the rest of SG1 and Hammond following. Just as they were putting her on a bed, she stopped breathing.

"DAMN!" Janet said and started trying to get her breathing again. 

When they finally had her breathing, she looked at one of her nurses, "Make sure someone is close by her at all times till she wakes up incase she stops breathing. I need to go talk to her brothers, jack and Hammond." She said and the Nurse looked at her weird.

Janet laughed when she saw the look she got, "Ok Daniel and Teal'c are always acting like Sam's brothers, Hammond is like a second father to her, and Jack…well the two have feelings for each other." She said and the nurse smiled in under-stand meant.

Janet smiled and then headed over to wear the group was and smiled. "She'll be ok, as long as she continues to breath on her own."

Jack thought about what she said, "What?"

Janet laughed, "She just stopped breathing, a few minutes ago. Her heart was still beating, but she wasn't breathing. We got her breathing again and have someone watching her at all times."

Jack nodded, "Oh. Do you think she'll stop again?"

"I don't know, she might, if she does we might have to put a breathing mask on her." Janet said.

Jack nodded, "That doesn't sound good."

"No it doesn't, but she'll be ok." Janet said.

"She's unconscious right?" Jack asked.

"Yea, hopefully she'll wake up soon." Janet said.

Hammond nodded, "Why don't you three go shower, and then we'll debrief, and then you can come see her."

Janet nodded, "That's a good idea, we'll know more about her condition then."

Jack nodded, "Ok, then let's go."

They all nodded and followed Jack out and towards the Locker Room. Janet gave a small smile to Hammond and then went back over to Sam to check on her.

A couple hours later, the team had showered, debriefed Hammond and was back at the Infirmary. Sam had stopped breathing again about an hour after they had left and Janet had put a mask on her. About thirty minutes later she started waking up. Janet took the mask off and told the nurse to get some oxygen ready incase they needed to hook her up to the nose tube. When the team came in and saw that she was awake but on oxygen, Jack paled but pulled it off by smiling and walking over to her bed.

"Hey your awake." He said softly, "How ya feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a train." She said sarcastically

Jack laughed, "Well you were actually hit by a big ass Zat like blast." He told her.

"I know, Janet told me when I woke up." Sam said.

"Ok…"He said and smiled at her again.

Janet walked over, "Sir? You haven't had your checkup, you can come back after." 

"Yea, alright." Jack said to Janet, and then turned to Sam, "Be right back after my check up."

"Ok, have fun." She said grinning.

"Oh yea you bet." He said and she laughed.

When he got over to Janet and got on the bed he looked at her like he wanted to ask something, but didn't know how.

Janet saw the look on his face, "What is it Jack?" She asked.

"How long is she going to be in here?" He asked.

"Probably a couple days, were going to take the oxygen off tonight for a little while to see if she can breath by herself. If she can, I might let her out tomorrow night." Janet told him, "Why?"

"Well Hammond told me something wall a go that I want to tell her, but I want to tell her when she's not in the infirmary or with a lot of prying eyes." He said.

"Well we have the isolation rooms free…you can take her in there and I'll make sure no one goes in, tell you done." Janet said.

Jack smiled, "Really? That would be awesome." He said.

"Yep, when you want to do it?" Janet asked.

"Later tonight, when there isn't so many on base." Jack said.

Janet nodded, "Ok." She said.

Several hours later, Janet could tell that Sam was getting bored, and she was feeling better cause she kept squirming around in the bed. Janet smirked, cause she could tell that it was bugging Jack cause he had a look like he was about to blow up.

"FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD CARTER!" He finally had it, "Stay still." He finished

Sam smirked, "Sorry sir."

Janet laughed and walked over to the two, "How ya feeling Sam?" She asked.

"Better, and bored," She said frowning.

"Yea I noticed," Janet said. "Course I think the Colonel just woke most of the other patients."

Sam smirked, "Sorry Janet."

"Well, I'm afraid your going to have to be bored tell tomorrow morning." Janet said. "From the way you've improved over the last few hours I think it'll be ok. But your not to go to your lab tomorrow, your going home."

"AWW CRAP! She's going to keep the whole infirmary up." Jack wined.

"Well go home and you don't have to be one of them." Sam snapped and Janet laughed, cause she new what he was wanted Janet to do.

"Well Colonel, I was thinking about letting her be in a room by herself, so she won't keep the infirmary up if she wants to stay awake, which I don't think she needs to do…she needs to rest." Janet said.

Sam glared but didn't say anything and Jack looked at Janet and smirked. "Sounds good to me." He said.

Janet smiled, "Well then, you ready Sam?" She asked.

"Yeasureyoubetcha." She said and Jack snorted trying not to laugh.

Janet smiled, "Well then let's go." She said and with the help of Jack got Sam into a wheel chair and headed to a room by herself.

When they got to the room, Jack and Janet got Sam onto the bed and Janet left saying she would be back in a little while to check up on things. When she left Sam turned and looked at Jack.

"Ok what is the real reason I'm in this room?" She asked.

Jack grinned, "It was that obvious huh?" He asked.

"Kind of," She said, "Well?"

"That's well sir…and I have something I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to wait tell you get out of here tomorrow." He said.

"Sorry, Well Sir?" She corrected her self. "I'm listening."

He smiled, "Well after we debriefed the General, He asked me to come into his office with him. I agreed and went in there. He told me that he had talked to the president about a couple things and one of the things was about you and me. The president said that he knew we have always had feelings for each other, but that we didn't let it get in the way of our job. Hammond agreed and that today before we got back he got the paper saying that we could pursue our relationship as long as we continue to not let it get in the way of our job." He said grinning.

Sam stared at him for a few minutes, "Your not kidding…Right?"

"No Sam, I'm not kidding." He said seriously, "I wouldn't joke about this." 

She stared a few more minutes and then when she decided he was really serious she smiled broadly but didn't know what to say.

Jack smiled realizing she did still have feelings for him, he really hadn't been sure, "So what do you say? Want to go out when you get strong enough? Now that we can with out being court marshaled." He said.

She smiled, "Yea sounds great." She said, "But first I have to talk to Pete." 

He winced, "Oh yea, forgot about him. Ok well when you get strong enough we'll talk more about it ok?"

She nodded, "Ok."

"Oh, and Janet asked me to take you to my house tomorrow, she doesn't want you staying by yourself for a couple days." He told her.

"Ok, I figured she was going to want me to go somewhere, so that I can't work." She said, "But I'd much rather go to yours that Daniels." She said and Jack laughed.

"Well I'm glad to know where I stand in that matter," He said sarcastically, "We might have them over tomorrow. And then in a couple days, you can call Pet and have him over and I'll beat it somewhere so you can talk." He said.

She smiled, "So much better than Daniel's. Don't get me wrong, Daniel is great, but he doesn't do anything when he's home except play with other artifacts."

Jack smiled, "Yea I know, I've tried to have a conversation with him there. So does that plan sound good?" 

She nodded, "yea." She said and yawned.

"Good, now before Janet comes in here with her big needles to stick in my but cause I'm keeping you up, you better go to sleep." He told her.

"Alright," She said, "Are you going home?"

"No, I'm going to stay here tonight." He said, "I'll be in my quarters."

She smiled understanding that he wanted to be close by, "ok." She said.

He bent down and kissed her on her check, deciding that anything else would be too soon, "Sleep well Sam, I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled at him sleepily, "Night Sir…um Jack." She said, "I'll get used to that soon."

He smiled, "I know, but only when we're off duty."

"I know." She said.

"Good, now go to sleep." He said kissing her check again.

She closed her eyes and was a sleep before he stood up. He reached over to the blanket and covered her up so that she would be warm. He watched her sleep for a little bit and then walked out.

"Hey Doc, she's asleep, I'm going to be in my quarters." He told Janet when he found her.

"Ok, did it go well?" She asked.

"Yea," He said.

"Good, I'll talk to you in the morning than." She said.

"Yeasureyoubetcha." He said and walked out.

A/N: Hey I know it's not a very good chapter, but the next ones well be better. Please review and tell me what you think, but please no flames. Constructive reviews are good but no Flames. Well I'll talk to you soon, hope you enjoyed, LATER!


End file.
